peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa meets Pippa
Peppa meets Pippa is the 2nd episode of the Illuminati series. Transcript re-emerges from the portal Peppa: Woah, that was a weird experience. Voice: So you are Peppa? Peppa: Huh? Voice: It's me, Pippa pork. Peppa: Wait up, let me Remember. Oh yes, through the portal... skeletons... blah blah blah... Oh yes I remember! You must be Pippa pork! Pippa: Yes indeed! I was expecting you to look incredibly different but we look almost the same. Peppa: Wow! Wait.. you wear glasses? Your eyes have problems? Pippa: Nah, I faked having a bad eyesight in my eye test called Ehe Tye Test, where my results were -400 vision and extreme colour blindness. I did it just because I thought these glasses are cool. Peppa: Those glasses are cool? You're kidding. Pippa: That's irrelevant, perhaps you should tell me why you decided to finally visit me. Peppa: Well my entire town turned into skeletons which are apparently controlled by the Illuminati, so I had no other choice but to flee. Pippa: Really? I thought the Illuminati only existed in our universe. Peppa: Well I think he's trying to use a skeleton to take over our universe. Pippa: Listen, Peppa. We have a rift that shields the whole of Pippaville from the Illuminati, but the Illuminati can bypass the rift. I figured it out myself, but the Illuminati can send a skeleton to turn everyone in your universe into skeletons, then the inter-pig rift will fall apart and it will invade the Peppaverse and travel through the portal into ours. Peppa: 3sp00ky5me. Pippa: Alright, perhaps I should introduce you to my brother, but not my parents as they will overreact. Girge! Come on! My Peppaverse counterpart is here! Girge: upstairs What? Oh my god you have a clone WTF HACKER I HAZ RARE HAT XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!! But srsly what is this? Peppa: Wtf is wrong with him. Girge: THE ALIEN CLONE SPEAKS!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!! out of the house Pippa: GIRGE! WAIT!!! Girge: NOPE IM GOING TO RICK BUNNY'S HOUSE!!!! Peppa: .. Pippa: Okay, let's go consult Edmund pachyderm. He's a crazy scientist. Peppa: He sounds like Edmond Elephant, that scientist from my universe. go to Eleily pachyderm's house Eleily: Who is it? Pippa: It's me, Pippa and I found my counterpart, Peppa!!! Eleily: Edmund's predictions were right all along! EDMUND COME QUICK!!! Edmund: Huh? Eleily: Pippa says your multi-verse predictions were correct! Edmund: What? Peppa WHAT THE SCRUFFMUGGWUIDHIUWHDUIHDWI????!?!?!?!!? IT'S TRUE!!! YES!!! IT'S TRUURWRYUWRYRUYWU!!!!! Explodes Pippa: NO! OUR ONLY HOPE EXPLODED INTO PIECES!!! Edmund: I'm right here. Peppa: Oh. Edmund: Peppa, I need your help to take down illuminati. He's trying to get full control of both our universes and we have to use you to stop him! Peppa: I see, what do I have to do? Edmund: Illuminati is a being that exists here, but I predicted that people from your universe can kill the illuminati just by being near it because you came from the Peppaverse. Peppa: Yes, but we have a small problem.... Edmund: Huh? Peppa: My entire universe were turned into skeletons. Edmund: OMG NOOO DORITOS MTN DEW!!!! Peppa: You know doritos and mtn dew? Edmund: HELL YES!!!!! Pippa: EXCUSE ME, BUT WHAT THE DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING???? Peppa: So how do we turn the skeletons back. Edmund: I guess we can't, but my predictions are that when we defeat the illuminati, all his curses will lift. Peppa: So how do we defeat it? Edmund: Let's go to my secret laboratory, then I'll tell you! Eleily: It's not really secret now that you've said it that loud... Edmund: SHUT YOUR FACE!!! To be continued.. Previous: Skeleton Attack Next: Peppa vs Illuminati Category:Osome oli Category:Illuminati Category:Illuminati series Category:MLG Category:Cracktastic Category:Cracktastic Stories Category:Pippa pork